The Shot That Broke Him
by legendary16
Summary: (AU) That night at the Walker Mansion, Clay Jensen is determined to kill Byrce Walker. With a gun gripped in his hand and rounds loaded, he takes the shot that will break him rather than Bryce.
1. chapter 1

**_Chapter 1:_** ** _The Deciding Blow_**

Clay Jensen rushed through the gates of the Walker Mansion with the ghostly memory of Hannah Baker walking beside him.

He had the gun, that he took from Tyler, gripped by his side, ready for his act of revenge.

"You and the club house with him." he asked with a rushed tone.

" _When I tried to climb out of the hot tub, you pulled me back in"_ Hannah repeated.

Clay becomes more tense with his tone and replied, "Tell me or ill ask him myself."

" _You told me we were just having fun"_ she repeated in his head.

Clay's mind gets clouded by deadly thoughts as a Car rushes behind him from the gate. "Imma make him hurt, make him understand what he did to you." he said with a slightly scared tone

The car pulls up in front of him and Justin comes out with a concerned look on his face, "Clay, what are you doing?" he said in a frightened tone.

 _"I struggled with you, you were to strong for me, you pulled my underwear down and trapped me there."_ she echoed in his head.

"Where did you get that?" Justin asked again.

" _You gripped my wrists and pushed yourself inside me."_ she said as Clay is brewing anger within himself.

"Get out of my way Justin." Clay said as he gave him a angered look.

"Come on Clay, this is fucking crazy." Justin said as he reached his hand toward him.

" _It felt like a Knife cutting me open."_ her voice started to sink into Clay's mind as his anger gets deeper.

As Justin stepped in front of him, Clay pointed the gun toward him to make him move.

"No one is getting Justice for her! Move Justin!" Clay commanded.

 _"I begged you please Bryce, but you told me to relax"_ Clay's blood begins to boil as she continues to talk.

"I talked to Jessica today, she wants me to testify." Justin said, trying to calm Clay.

"Bullshit! No she doesn't!" Clay exclaimed.

 _"You told me nice and easy but you went harder and faster."_ Clay's mind started to spin into madness.

"You'll just, run away and fucking overdose again." Clay said as he breathes.

" _When I cried out in pain, you grabbed my hair and the sound of my pain made it better for you."_

"Come on Clay." Justin says as he steps closer.

"I can't count on anyone else anymore, I have to do this myself." Clay said as his tone changed.

"You don't have to do this yourself, we can get him tomorrow." Justin replied.

 _"I tried to leave my body, forgetting the Anger and Pain"_ Clay said as he hears her crying voice.

"I need to do it now!" Clay said as a tear dripped from his eye.

"For what?" Justin asked calmly.

"For Hannah!" Clay said, growing frustrated of the conversation.

"Listen Clay, I know you loved her, but she's gone, going in there and hurting Bryce now won't bring her back now, she's gone." Justin explained.

 _"If your lucky, you live a long life and your body just gives up."_ she said as her voice becomes clearer in Clay's mind.

"Ahh! I can't make her stop!" Clay said.

"Make who stop?" Justin asked in a confused tone.

Clay becomes absored to a pool of mixed emotions as the sound of Justin drowns out of his mind and the presence of Hannah haunts his conciousness. His hands shake with the gun as Justin mumbles something that he can't hear.

"Clay gimmie the gun." Justin said as he holds out his hand.

Under enormous pressure, Clay looks at the gun then at Justin, deciding whether to give it up or not. But the door slides open to reveal the figure behind it, Bryce Walker.

Clay turns and sees his target at the door way and blood rushes into his eyes. He turns the gun toward Bryce who puts his hands up.

"What the Fuck..." he said.

 _"At that moment...I felt like I was already dead."_ the final line made something inside the Sophmore of Liberty High snap.

Clay fires 4 shots at Bryce, toward the chest and the sports star of Liberty High, falls backwards as he coughs blood through his teeth.

"What the fuck, Clay!" Justin yells, Clay was waiting for a sign of relief but he kept shaking as he lowers the gun.

"What have I done..." Clay said under his breath.

Bryce, bleeding on the ground, starts to lose conciousness as his eye sight blurrs.

Justin snatches the gun from Clay and grabs his arm, dragging him into the car.

Justin jumps into the front seat and struggles to put the key into the ignition, once he does, he drives off into the night.

As they drive, Clay lays in the backseat with Hannah next to him.

 _"Well, was it worth it?"_ She said.

A confused and crazed Clay replied, "Fuck you..."

"Clay, what the fuck were you thinking?!" Justin said as he smacked the wheel. "Now were in deeper shit because you fucking had to kill Bryce." Justin exclaimed.

"What are we going...to do." Clay said, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know." Justin said as he looked toward the dark streets.

 _Back in Walker Mansion..._

A Car slowly pulls up through the gate and stops at the front porch. The door opened quickly and Montgomery De La Cruz rushed to his dying friend. "Holy Fuck!" he exclaimed.

Another jock walks out and sees the horror in front of him, "Oh shit."

"Call 911! Call fucking 911!" Monty yelled.

The jock pulled out his phone and dialed 911 as quickly as he could.

 _"911 what's your emergency?"_

 _Jensen Residence_

Justin pulled up next to the Jensen House and pulled Clay out the car into the house.

He walks in and Mrs. Jensen walks out the living room to confront the two.

"Where were you two?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Clay was tired, I had to pick him up." Justin lied.

"From where?" Mr. Jensen said as he walks up from behind his wife.

"Were you drinking?" she insinuated.

"No, I just feel sick, can we talk about this tomorrow." Clay spoke up.

"I agree." Justin said.

"Clay, you've been out and about all night, we're concerned." Mr.Jensen said.

"I know but-" Clay's face started sweating as he felt like throwing up, he rushed up stairs and Justin followed.

"Goodnight, Mister and Mrs Jensen." he said before he left their sight. They stood puzzled and walked back in the living room, shaking their heads.

After a few minutes of throw up inside the toilet bowl. Clay sat on the couch, as Justin sat on his bed.

"Clay, do you realize what you've done." Justin said in stern tone.

"Yes...I had to do it, for Hannah." Clay said.

"Clay, you fucking kill-"

"Shhh keep your voice down." Clay whispered.

"You fucking killed thad guy that we could've put in jail right now." he whispered.

"The Bakers are clearly not going to win the case with Liberty High, what makes you think we could convice them their star athlete is a rapist?" Clay replied back.

"Look, this is to much shit for one night, lets go to bed and figure this out tomorrow." Justin said, looking scared.

"What about the others?"

"We don't tell them, especially Jessica, they have gone through enough shit right now." Justin replied harshly.

He lays down and turns over and says "Goodnight."

"Jus-"

"Goodnight Clay!"

Clay, in a lost for words, layed on his couch and turned his lamp off. That night he couldn't sleep, he realized that he put himself into a deep hole of trouble after he committed murder.

 ** _A/N: The first half wasn't an accurate scene of events from the original story, even though I copied word for word but this is just a small note for anyone annoyed by it._**


	2. After Effect

**_Chapter 2: After Effect_**

The two teenage boys walked downstairs and entered the dining room where Mister and Mrs. Jensen sit with breakfast plates ready for Clay and Justin.

"Good Morning boys." Mrs. Jensen

"Good Morning Mom"

"Good Morning Mrs. Jensen" They said in unison.

They looked at each other then sat down with the adults. It was quiet for a few minutes with Justin and Clay exchanging glances. Finally the silence broke when Mr. Jensen pulled out the Newspaper, "Hmm..." he said as he skimmed through the paper.

"Oh" he said in a sad but surprised tone.

"What is it?" Mrs.Jensen asked.

"Bryce Walker was shot last night." Mr. Jensen said as he looked up at his wife, her eyes widened when she said, "What?!"

Clay and Justin exchanged glances, waiting for the other to say something. Clay swallowed his scrambled eggand looked at his dad, "Did they say who did it?" he asked.

"No, but apparently he was found in the front porch of his house, almost bleeding to death by gun shot wounds." Mr.Jensen explained as he was reading the paper.

"This is crazy, the court verdict is today and with a witness being targeted will put this case at halt." Mrs.Jensen said.

"Who ever did it probably has a vendetta against him." Mr. Jensen replied.

Mrs.Jensen turned to Clay and Clay looked at her as his heart started racing. "Clay, do you know anyone that doesn't like Bryce, I mean really doesn't like him." she said as she leaned in.

"I-I don't know anyone who would try to kill him." Clay replied.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Jensen asked.

"Mrs. Jensen I think its time for us to leave for school." Justin said as he got up and dragged Clay with him.

The Jensen couple looked at each other and Mr. Jensen replied, "They should've at least finished their breakfast."

After a few minutes the boys got dressed and walked out the door toward Clay's car. They both entered in the car as Clay's parents stood outside to wave goodbye.

"Have a great day at school." Mrs.Jensen said.

"Don't get into trouble." Mr.Jensen said.

"I won't dad." Clay exclaimed back as he drove off from his house. The car ride was quiet as they both barely looked at each other.

" _Well, say something."_ Hannah said as she sat in the backseat.

Clay ignored her as he focused on the road, Justin turned to Clay with a stern expression.

"Look, we got to keep it cool and normal, when i mean we, I mean you Clay." Justin said.

"You were there too Justin."

"But I didn't pull the trigger Clay."

Clay gripped on the wheel as he said that, "Sorry, we just need to have a low profile until we'll figure something out." Justin said. "Remember its between us, no one else."

"Don't you think that the others should know?"

"Clay! were already in deep shit because of Hannah, we can't bring anyone into our shit, especially Jessica." Justin yelled back.

"Why are you protecting her? she clearly doesn't want you back in town." Clay snapped back.

 _"That's not a good idea"_ Hannah said in Clay's head.

"I owe it to her Clay, trust me if I was in more of a fucked up place now, I could've killed Bryce myself." Justin replied.

"Then why didn't you? He raped your ex-girlfriend and clearly didn't give a fuck about your friendship!" Clay said in a angered tone.

"If Hannah was here, she-"

"If Hannah was here, we wouldn't be in this fucking mess in the first place! But you fucking started this shit by being a dumbass and spread rumors." Clay snapped.

Justin, trying to hold back, took a breather and looked at Clay, "The past doesn't matter anymore, were in a fucked up situation right now, we just need to get through this day, alright." Justin said.

 _"Your being too hard on Justin, he's a heroin addict for christ's sake."_ Hannah said.

"Whatever." Clay said as he drove up to Liberty High School. They parked next to Zach's car and exited the car meeting Both Zach and Alex at the same time.

"Hey Clay." Alex said.

Clay gave a simple "Hey." and walked away, "Whats up with him?" Zach asked.

"Clay is just stressed out." Justin replied.

"Because of what happened to Bryce?" Zach asked again.

"So you guys heard the news too." Justin replied, trying to act normal.

"Yeah, I didn't think anyone had the balls to actually kill Bryce." Alex said as he limps with his cane.

"I wonder how Jessica is gonna react to this." Zach said as he looked at Justin.

"I wonder the same." Alex replied as he walks away on his cane. Zach walks over to help but Alex puts his hand out to stop him, "I'm good, Zach."

"Im supposed to make sure you don't get hurt." Zach replied.

"Im fine, you don't have to be my guardian angel everywhere I go." Alex replied.

The three boys entered the tense atmosphere of Liberty High. As they walked passed a sea of students, they heard whispers and gossip around them about Bryce.

"Seems like everyone caught wind." Zach commented.

"Yeah, we better get to class." Justin said.

"Alright you fuckers!" a voice yelled, the three boys slowly turn around as Montgomery De La Cruz appears from the corner with his jock friends riding behind him. "I know one of you motherfuckers did it!" Monty exclaimed again.

"Guys, lets go." Alex said as he tries to limp away.

"Hey Standall! where the fuck do you think your going!" Monty yelled as he got closer.

Alex sighed, "Leave me alone Monty."

"You and your fucking friends are behind this shit!" Monty said as he got even closer, Zach stood in front of him, "What Dempsey? you think I'm scared of a bitch like you?" Monty said as he got into his face.

Marcus stands in front of the both of them and said, "Hey guys, get to class."

"What are you? a hall moniter?" Monty said slyly.

"Monty, your causing a scene, leave before you do some dumb shit." Marcus whispered.

"Lets go Zach." Alex said.

"Yeah, you better go with your butt buddy." Monty taunted.

"Piss off!" Alex yelled back.

"Make me, you fucking cripple." Monty taunted again.

"Ok, thats enough! everyone get to class!" The Principle said as he appeared from the crowd.

"Lets go Mister Del La Cruz." The Principle said as he grabs his shoulder. The three boys walked away as Monty stares back at them.

Clay sits in class, tapping on his desk as he drowns out the noise around him. All he could think about what happened last night, _Feeling Guilty?_

Clay slowly turned his head to his right and gave Hannah a daunting look. She looked away as she sees the anger in his eyes, "Why didn't you leave?" He asked.

 _What do you mean?_

"Hannah, I attempted murder on the guy that fucking raped you, the same guy that drove you to suicide...and your still here." Clay replied.

 _Maybe that wasn't the answer...Maybe your_ _not letting me_ _go_ Hannah said calmly.

"Oh fuck off." Clay replied as he turned his head.

 _You tried to kill Bryce for me right? I'm still here and my soul is still not in peace._

What the fuck do you want me to do Hannah?" He said sternly

"Clay." a voice said behind him, Clay jumped a bit as he felt a hand on a shoulder. He turned around and said, "Oh, Hey Sherri."

"Are you ok, you seem a little bit jumpy today." She responded with a concerned look.

"Oh, I haven't got any sleep last night because I was watching some old movie on TV." Clay lied.

"Clay Jensen? Not studying on A School Night? I don't even know you!" Sherri said jokingly. Clay chuckled as he remembers when he would be teased for being the goodie-goodie student of Liberty High.

"Did you hear about what happened to Bryce?" She said as she leaned in.

"Hasn't everyone?" Clay replied subtlety.

"I feel like he got what he deserved, who ever did it, gave some justice to Hannah that Liberty couldn't." Sherri said.

Those words rang on Clay's head like a bell as the actual bell rang for class to start. Clay sat up and pull out his textbook as the History Teacher writes on the chalkboard.

"Alright class turn to page 200 in your textbook." The teacher said.

 _Liberty Courthouse_

"Well we're fucked." Mrs.Baker said as she leans back on her chair.

"Well, Mr.Walker is currently in critical condition so we don't know where this case is going at this point." The lawyer replied.

"Dennis, This is going to be used against us, their going to claim it's some act of revenge or some shit and start pointing fingers." Olivia said as she gave him a disturbed look with her dry teared eyes.

"Olivia look, we are fighting as hard as we can for Hannah but all the Witnesses' stories haven't given us any leverage of Liberty High being in the wrong." Mr. Vasquez replied.

"But their fucking lying!" Olivia said as she pounded her fist on the desk. She gritted her teeth and held back the tears as she was filled with the constant anger she had the past few months.

"Olivia, it's up to the Jury to make up their minds, we could fight for months on end but it's their words against ours." Mr. Vasquez replied trying to calm her down.

"If the Jury can't understand what my daughter went through then to hell with this case!" She said as she picked up her things. She turned away and walked out the Courtroom, Dennis said a subtle 'fuck' before biting his fist.

 _Liberty High Library, Lunch Hour_

The Library in Liberty High was usually inhabited by the bookworms and bibliophiles but during Lunch time, it was usually empty.

Marcus Cole and Scott Reed sat in the Library's roundtable as they wait for a third guest. Monty bursts through the door and walked in with a loud fashion, a girl reading a book looked at him and he looked back with a smirk.

"The fuck are you looking at?" He said, "You want some of this?" He said as he gripped his pants.

"Monty get over here!" Marcus whispered in a stern tone.

Monty gave the nerdy girl a wink and walked over to the other two associates of Bryce Walker. He sits down and leans on the chair as he hangs one arm on top of it.

"So what is this meeting all about?" Monty asked as he looked at both.

Marcus and Scott exchanged glances, then Marcus looked at Monty, "What?"

"Look Monty, Bryce's shit has cost us to many problems as of late and now with the shooting..." Marcus whispered as he clears his throat.

"What the hell are you saying Marcus?" Monty said as he leans forward.

"We have to disassociate with Bryce before anything else happens." He said.

Monty looked a Scott, who seems to agree with what Marcus is saying and leaned back into his chair, nodding his head. "I see, so you two are going to run away like a bunch of bitches while he's laying in the hospital right now?"

"Monty, we're all targets in this situation, who ever shot Bryce might come after us and we can't risk our lives for his fuck ups." Marcus whispered

"Marcus is right, we all are in deep shit by association with Bryce and I don't want to walk around school and be looked as a Rapist." Scott spoke up.

"I knew you were fucking disloyal the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you couldn't fill Jeff's shoes because at least he was loyal to his brothers." Monty replied with a tone of malice.

"Monty! If you stay Bryce's side, your going to end up getting yourself killed." Marcus said as he gritted his teeth.

"Can you stop with your political bullshit Marcus, Bryce and I knew that you'll become a traitor because of your squeaky clean Class President image, knowing your just as guilty." Monty said as he got close to Marcus' face. "You know what, fuck this and fuck you guys, I'm out." Monty said as he got up and flipped his chair.

As he walked out the door, Scott looked at Marcus exchanging glances, "I told you that he'll ride Bryce's dick till death." Scott said as he scoffed.

"Well, he's going to be the last man standing because if Bryce dies, no one is going to by his side anymore." Marcus said as he leaned on his chair.


	3. Blood On Your Hands

**_Chapter 3: Blood On Your Hands_**

The usual lunchtime hour has began in Liberty High, once the eager students poured into the lunch room. Clay walked in casually, only giving a simple wave to the people the greeted him. As he waited in line, he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Ryan leaning on the counter.

"What do you want Ryan?" Clay said in annoyed tone.

"Not even a sincere hello?" He replied.

"I'm not interested in small talk right now." Clay said as he turned away.

"Well, I'm just giving you a heads up on the fact that I'm going to do a news story on Bryce's accident." He explained.

"What are you telling me that?" Clay responded.

"Because, I know your on your little...escapade for Hannah's Justice and I think you can provide some 'clues'-"

"No, I'm not interested in your little gossip article." Clay replied in a stern tone.

"Fine. I didn't need you anyways." Ryan said, as he walked away, Clay gave a sigh of relief and made his way to the front of the line, he laid his tray on the counter and saw the macaroni slip from the spoon, onto the tray in a slow, slimey motion. He went to the snack area as the lunch lady yelled "NEXT!" like the students were in a prison.

Clay reaches for the last muffin until it was snatched away by a boy in with black spikey hair, black jacket with ripped jeans. "Oh, my bad Jensen." Cyrus said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah. Whatever." Clay said as he turned and walked away, "You don't have to be a sour pussy about it! It's just a joke!" Cyrus yelled.

Clay, feeling somewhat traumatized to the events the occurred the other night, walked in a slow pace, blocking out the voices around him. He felt numb, torn between being angry or happy towards his actions, he sat at an empty table and began to sulk, picking the contents of his lunch.

 _"Was it Worth it Now?"_ Hannah's voice echoed.

Clay, ignoring Hannah's voice, continued to pick the macaroni bit by bit off the cheese filled mess.

 _"You can't hide forever Clay."_ Her voice continued to say.

Clay, continued to play with his food, not paying attention to anything around him until he felt a strong grip on his shoulder, he turned and smacked the arm away, thinking it's Monty.

"Dude, chill out." Zach said.

"Oh, sorry Zach." Clay said as he relaxed.

"May I?" Zach asked.

"Sure, yeah, I don't mind." Clay replied.

Zach maneuvered his way toward the seat in front of Clay, sitting directly across from him. "Where's Alex?" Clay asked, "Oh, he didn't want me to stand next to him in line, he said he didn't need help to get food like a senior citizen." Zach said.

Clay replied with a simple "Oh" then started swirling his macaroni without taking a single bite.

"Hey, What's up with you lately?" Zach asked, "I know this court case got you stressed but shit man, you gotta at least eat, your already a toothpick."

"This shitty food isn't going to help me at all." Clay said, as he continued to stare at his food.

"Clay, just understand that, we're all in the same boat, your not alone in this. Hannah's death effected all of us, even the whole school." Zach explained.

"Zach, you don't understand...it's more than that now." Clay said in the dead tone.

"What do you mean?" Zach said with a confused tone.

Before an answer came out of Clay's mouth, Justin appeared next to him with a tray of food and was accompanied by Jessica and Alex.

"So did we interrupt anything?" Justin asked in a sly tone.

"Yeah. My appetite." Clay said as he dropped his fork on the tray, Justin started to laugh as he pat Clay on the back. "Come on, Cheer up Clay-"

"How can he cheer up, if our only suspect for Hannah's Case is possibly going to get away with this dead or alive." Alex interrupted.

"Alex!" Zach and Jessica said in unison.

"What? Let's not act like Bryce is going to get what he deserves if he ever recovers from this!" Alex said.

"That's not the point Alex." Justin whispered harshly.

"Then what's the fucking point Justin!?" Alex yelled as people in the cafeteria start starring at them.

"Excuse Me." Clay said as he got up from the table and grabbed his backpack, "Clay, Wait!" Justin said as he tries to go after him.

"Justin!" Zach yelled, as Justin runs out the cafeteria doors.

Clay stormed down the empty hall, filled with stress, anger and guilt all at the same time, he went to his locker and grabbed his books, as he shut his locker, he was met with the face of Monty De La Cruz, staring him down.

"Monty." Clay said nervously as he stepped back.

Monty grabbed Clay and shoved him against the lockers violently, "I know you have something to do with this Jensen!"

"Monty I-" a swift punch gutted Clay's mouth before he could utter another word.

"If I fucking find anything out, your dead! Understand?" Monty exclaimed.

"Hey! get your hands off him!" Justin yelled as he runs down the hall.

Monty let goes of Clay and goes after Justin, they tackle each other and end up on the floor. Monty rolls on top and aims his punches toward Justin's head as he put his guard up. Justin rolls on top of Monty and fights back. Clay freezes as he sees the fight happening in front of him,

 _"What are you doing? Help Him!"_ he heard, Clay jumps in and helps Justin fight off Monty. They drag him on the floor and kicking him as he starts bleeding.

Zach, Jessica and Alex make it down the hall as they see the two boys beating down on Monty, Zach runs over and drags them off of Monty's bruised body.

He continues to cough up blood as he rolls over on the ground. The two boys looked at each other, as Monty restlessly gets up from the floor.

"You both...will fucking pay for this!" Monty said as he wiped blood from his mouth.

Monty limped away as the bell rang for the next class, "Lets go." Zach said, the two boys reluctantly agreed and walked with the rest of the group to their next period.

 ** _Liberty Hospital, 7:50 PM_**

The Walkers sit at the waiting area as their son is in critical condition, awaiting a possible recovery.

"I should've known this was going to happen." Mrs. Walker said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Nora, our son is popular at school, surely their would be jealousy-"

"Barry! don't you understand what your son has done?" Mrs.Walker snapped back.

"What are you going on about?" Barry said in a confused.

"Do you realised he raped that girl, who killed herself because of him." she whispered.

"Nora, I don't know what your talking about." Barry Walker replied.

"Of course you don't, you piece of shit." She said as she got up walked away.

"Nora, Wait!" Barry said as he tried to go after her, before he could do anything else, a young pale looking girl with a skirt came up to him as he sat.

"Hi, Mr.Walker, I'm Chloe, Bryce's girlfriend." she said as she stretched out her hand.

Barry got up and shook her hand and said, "Oh, your the girl he's been talking about."

"Yeah...I'm here to visit." Chloe replied.

"I'm sure you are, just check in with the nurse up front and his room is down the hall to the right, room 216." Barry explained.

"Thank You, Mr. Walker." she said.

"No, call me Barry." he said with a grin.

Chloe nodded and walked away, after she checked in, she made her way down the hall to the right where she approached ' Room 216'. She took a breath as the door opened with the nurse coming from it.

The nurse stopped and looked at her, "You have 10 minutes of visitation time, use it wisely little girl." she said as she pushed her cart passed Chloe.

Chloe entered the room where Bryce laid on life support, with all types of machines keeping him alive. She sat by his bed side looking at his lifeless body lay motionless.

She sighed and held onto Bryce's hand, "Bryce, I don't know if you can hear me right now but, I really hope you recover from this, not just for my sake or your family's. But for the sake of our baby." she said as she looked down at her stomach.

"Surprise. I'm pregnant." Chloe simply said.


	4. Keeping Secrets Under Wraps

**_Chapter 4: Keeping Secrets Under Wraps_**

 ** _Jensen Household, 8:15 PM_**

"Well that almost blew our cover." Clay said sarcasticly.

"Almost?!" Justin exclaimed, " Clay, I told you to act normal but you did the exact opposite!"

"Hey, Keep your voice down!" Clay whispered.

"Look, we're both in this shit, so don't think your alone in this." Justin replied quietly.

"What are we going to do then? with Monty possibly in our trail, the others possibly finding out-"

"No, no one is going to find out anything, If we just find a way to get the suspicion off of us." Justin said.

 _"What about the gun?"_ Hannah's voice said.

Clay looked up at Justin and realised he forgot about the gun. "What?" Justin said, Clay got up and ran toward his bedroom drawers, opening all of them, then he headed towards the closet.

"What are you looking for Clay?" Justin asked.

Clay sharply turns and says "The bed!", he runs to his bed and lifts the sheets to pull out the box of Bryce's polaroids.

"Polaroids? What the hell does this have to do with this?" Justin said in confusion.

Clay open the box and pulled out the weapon he used to kill Bryce that fateful night, Justin's eyes popped open as he realized what he saw in front of him.

"Wh-Why do you still have that?" Justin said.

"Justin, we need to get rid of it."

"You think? How are we going to do that when your fingerprints is all over it?" Justin questioned.

"Clay! Justin!"

Both turned their heads as they heard the sound of Mrs. Jensen calling their names, "Quick! hide it in this." Clay whispered as they scramble to hide the gun.

"These boys, always playing around." Mrs. Jensen said as the two boys walk down the stairs. As Clay made it down the last step, he looked straight at the house guest with the black jacket and slick back hair with rugged jeans.

"Tony." Clay said.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked.

"Now, Justin, I know your staying with us but that's not how we greet our guests." Mr. Jensen said.

"I agree." Tony replied, Clay looked at Justin and looked back at Tony, " _Don't tell me your going to drag him into this."_ Hannah's voice said.

"Hey Tony, lets go for a ride." Clay said, Justin looked at him with a perplexed face and Clay gestured his head upstairs.

"Don't think it's a bit late?" Mrs. Jensen said.

"Don't worry Mom, I promised Tony that I'd help him fix this new car he's repairing." Clay said in a convincing tone.

"Oh really?" Mr. Jensen said in a intriguing tone.

"Wait..." Tony said in a confused tone, before he could finish his sentence, Clay grabbed Tony and led him to the door. They made their way outside, heading for Tony's car, Tony turned around and stopped Clay in his tracks.

"Clay, what is this about?" Tony asked.

"I should ask you why your here." Clay replied.

"Clay, why did you lie to your parents just then?" Tony asked again.

Justin's footsteps interrupted their back and forth as he appoarches the car. "Ok, let's go." Justin said as he entered Tony's car, "Clay! What's going on?" Tony said as he began to raise his voice.

"I'll explain in the car, let's go." Clay as he entered into the passenger seat of Tony's car, Tony sighed and reluctantly joined them in the car. He started the ignition and drove off into the dark, clueless about the stakes he put himself in.

"Ok Clay, Talk." Tony said.

Clay sighed and turned to see Justin, who shook his head as knows what Clay is about to do. " _Lying won't work on Tony, trust me."_ Hannah's voice echoed.

"Look Tony..."

"We need to go to Liberty Pier to throw away some drugs." Justin said as he interrupted Clay.

"What?" Tony said, looking more perplexed then before, "Yeah, Justin has been trying to get clean and we didn't know how to get rid of his heroin stash." Clay said.

"Heroin in a lunch box?" Tony said.

"Uhh, Yeah because I didn't want Clay's parents to know what's was going on." Justin said.

Tony stopped the car and looked at both of them, with a look of suspicion, "Didn't you think heroin in a lunch box would look more suspicious?" Tony said.

Clay sighed, "We'll figure that out later, now let's go to the pier."

They drove off swiftly as they take a steep turn, a short cut to the Liberty Pier.

 ** _Alex's house, 8:49 PM_**

Alex and Zach sit in his room and as they sit and play video games. "10 kills!" Alex yelled, "Man, you suck at this game."

"Give me a break, I haven't played COD in years." Zach said as he pounds his fingers on the controller.

"Woo! Guess who won the match!" Alex exclaimed as he raises his arms.

"For the 5th time." Zach said begrudgingly.

"Alex. Standal." Alex said as he pointed at his chest.

"Well, I'm bored anyways." Zach said as he dropped his controller.

"Tired of losing I see." Alex taunted.

"Don't worry, your ass is mine once I get good at this game." Zach said jokingly.

"Oh ok." Alex said as he let off a slight laugh.

"So, what's up with you and Jessica?" Zach asked.

Alex starred at Zach for sec and sighed at the question, "I don't know."

"What you mean 'I don't know'?" Zach asked again.

"Jessica has...been distant lately, we haven't been talking a lot ever since that Bryce incident." Alex explained.

"Well, she might be stressed out about the fact that her drugged out ex-boyfriend is back in town and this court case, we're all in." Zach replied.

"You think she's stressed out because of Justin?" Alex asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah of course, we all thought he was dead and now he returns to school with enemies and a drug habit." Zach said as he let off a slight chuckle.

"Do you think she still has feelings for him?" Alex asked again.

"Oh come on Alex, I'm sure she's over him by now, after all the shit between them and Hannah, I doubt they would get back together." Zach said as laid on the carpet floor.

"Maybe your right." Alex said as he laid next to him.

"But you never know." Zach said.

"Oh piss off." Alex replied as they both laughed at each other.

 ** _Football Team Clubhouse, 9:08 PM_**

The class president and the group of jocks gather around the clubhouse table as discuss their plan.

"Distance from Bryce? You mean cut him off?" A jock objected.

"Look, if we all stick with Bryce, were all targets by the student body and by who ever shot Bryce." Marcus said in a stern tone.

"What about Monty? How does he feel about this?" Another jock said.

"Monty is not part of this, he's on his own, as far as we're concerned." Scott said.

"Now, whether he recovers or not, for the sake of our reputations and especially some of our scholarships..." Marcus said as he looked at some of the jocks in the room.

"We need to cut ties with Bryce, and go about our usual day to day activities."

"What if he recovers?" A jock asked.

"He'll have no one to protect him, except Monty, which means Bryce will end up looking weak in process, without us to help him, his power in Liberty High, will diminish as well as his credibility." Marcus explained.

The jocks looked at each other and mumble amongst each other, "Are you guys in?" Marcus asked. "Yeah." A jock said, they both shake hands in agreement, beginning to abandon Bryce's sinking 'ship'

 ** _Liberty Pier, 9:20 PM_**

Tony's car approached the Pier and parked at the entrance. "Ok, do what you have to do." Tony said.

Justin left the car first and Clay followed, Clay wrapped his arm around Justin as he clutches the lunch box.

"Drugs, Really?" Clay whispered.

"Well it saved both our asses." Justin whispered back.

"Lying to him isn't going to help us any better, its not like he's going to tell the police." Clay said.

"We can't risk bringing anyone into this, even Tony." Justin replied as he clutched the lunch box, "After we get rid of the evidence, its going to be hard for the cops to track any DNA back to us."

"Look at you, Mister CSI." Clay said jokingly, as they approach the edge of the pier bridge, Justin kneeled and opened the lunch box, he flipped it over and dumped the weapon into the ocean. Justin got up and they both turned and walked away from the scene.

Clay suddenly stopped and Justin turned to look at him, "Wait, how did you convince my-"

"I told them that you didn't have your own tool box so I said I'll use your lunch box to keep your tools in." Justin explained.

"Nice."

"Now let's go before we get caught." Justin said.


	5. Who? What? Where?

**_Chapter 5: Who? What? Where?_**

 ** _Evergreen_** ** _Police Station, 10:30 PM_**

Deputy Standall's tireless effort to find any lead was grueling, while given the task to find out Bryce's killer is hard enough, the suspects were even harder to pinpoint, considering Bryce had a lot of enemies.

A knock was heard from his office door, which interrupted his focus. "Come In." he simply said.

The door opened and a big stocky man with a brown jacket, khaki pants and a brown hat entered the dark room. "Damn, at least turn the light on." he said as he flipped the switch.

"Sorry, I was just too focused, Sheriff Rice." The Deputy said.

"Can you stop calling me that, I told you call me Fred." Sheriff Rice said.

"Well Sir, I haven't found any suspects yet." Standall said.

"Do you have any potential leads?" The Sheriff asked.

"Well, considering this current court case, its safe to say Bryce Walker has a lot of enemies." Standall replied.

"Oh, how so?" Sheriff Rice asked as he sat in the chair in front of the Deputy's desk.

"He was called to testify in the Hannah Baker case but since his 'accident', it put the whole thing to a halt." Standall said, "Plus, he had a pile of rape alegations against him by female students from Liberty High."

"Really?" The sheriff said as he leaned on the chair.

"I know your daughter is dating him sir but most of them had the same alibi."

"Which was?" The Sheriff asked.

"Which was that, Bryce Walker invited them to a party where he got them drunk, potentially drugged them and took pictures of them while unconscience. All of them saying, that they were raped in the process." Deputy Standall explained.

"Are you sure that story is reliable?" Sheriff Rice said, doubting what he was hearing.

"Their were 4 that came into my office, all four with the same albi, now it could be planned but they seem convincing to me." Standall replied.

"Ok, just tell me about the leads." Sheriff Rice said.

"Well, their was a counselor that was fired for man-handling a student." Standall said as he flicked the file.

"Kevin Porter." The Sheriff read.

"Exactly, The Walkers wanted to sue Mister Porter but the case fell through" Standall said as he leaned on his chair.

"Anyone else?" Rice asked.

"No, not as of right now."

"Ok, tomorrow I want you to pay Mr. Porter a visit, maybe you could find something useful." Sheriff Rice said as he took the file.

"Oh and make sure to keep those albis documented." The sheriff said as he made his way out the door.

"Will do sir." The Deputy replied as the door shut.

 ** _The Crestmont_**

"This is fucking boring." Justin said as he laid his body on top of the glass counter. "Well it's either this or OD'ing on the side of the street." Clay replied.

"Oh piss off." Justin replied in a annoyed tone; "How did you even get me this job anyway?"

"I told my manager that you were a homeless kid that needed a job to get a place to stay." Clay said.

"And he's ok with it?" Justin replied.

"Yeah, he doesn't give a shit as long as we don't fuck up." Clay said.

"Hm, you're starting to impress me Clay." Justin replied. "Don't get to cozy with me Justin, I'm only doing this so everything can go back to normal." Clay said as he wipes the dirty glass.

"Relax, we won't get caught, The school probably hasn't had a clue about us." Justin said.

"Speaking of school, I heard Prom is coming up."

"Prom? why would I bother going to Prom?" Justin replied.

"After all the shit we've been through, I think it's best that we go." Clay said.

Justin removed his upper body from the glass and switched his position to lean his back onto the glass. "Oh yeah, who are you going with then?" he asked.

"Going with? I thought you and me-"

"Woah, woah, woah, I am not about to go to Prom with you looking like fucking gay couple." Justin interjected.

"You're the one making it sound gay." Clay replied.

"Heh." Justin said he gave a slight smirk; "Seriously though, you need to move on from Hannah, shes been been gone for a long time now."

 _"Take his advice Clay."_ Her voice echoed.

"I tried moving on, but I ended up with a problematic relationship." Clay replied.

"You really attract crazy huh." Justin said jokingly.

"Enough about my love life, what about you and Jessica? Is still awkward?" Clay asked.

"I don't know...she's still tense when she's around me." Justin replied.

"Don't worry, It will take time." Clay said; "I mean we all thought you were dead."

"It's whatever, let's finish our shift." Justin said.

 ** _Monet's_**

The smell of coffee crushed coffee beans surrounded the coffee shop know as Monet's. Sitting at the table near the brick corner of the shop, sat a 17-year old blonde with a short yellow sundress. She sipped her coffee with her legs crossed, waiting for he 'coffee date' to arrive.

Her attention soon turned to a curly-haired black girl with an un-zipped jacket and jeans, who approached her table; "Chloe?" she said.

"Jessica, please sit." Chloe said.

"Chloe, why did you call me here?" Jessica asked as she sat across from her.

"I need to talk to someone and you're the only one I trust." Chloe said.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"It's about Bryce." Chloe sighed.

Jessica leaned forward onto the table with a concerned face; "Did Bryce-"

"Let me explain." Chloe interrupted. Before she could continue, a waitress walked up to her table and asked; "Ma'am would you like anything to drink?"

"Just a cappacino please." Jessica replied.

The waitress wrote the order on a piece of paper then looked over to Chloe, "Do you need anything else Ma'am?"

"No, I'm good." she replied. The waitress nodded and left the two high school students to their privacy.

"Ok, what do you need to tell me?" Jessica asked again.

Chloe took a deep breath and looked at Jessica dead into her eyes; "I'm pregnant with Bryce's baby." she said.

"Wait, What?" Jessica said in a confused tone.

"I went to the doctor the other day because I felt sick and...that's when I found out I was pregnant." Chloe explained.

"Did-did he rape you?" Jessica whispered.

"No, we just had sex but...I don't know if I want to keep it." Chloe said as she began to tear up.

Jessica reached for Chloe's hand as she began to cry, Chloe jerked it away and grabbed he purse. "This...this was a bad idea." she said.

"No! Chloe wait!" Jessica exclaimed, Chloe stormed out the coffee shop as the waitress came back with a cappacino in hand. "Ma'am, here's your cappacino." she said,

Jessica sighed; "How much?"

 ** _The Porter Residence_**

"Kevin Porter!" said the officer as his words echoed faintly the door after he knocked.

"Who is it?" A female voice replied; "This is the police, can you open the door." the officer replied."

The woman behind the door opened it and a tall blonde haired man with a brown police uniform appeared in front of her as he removed his hat. "Are you Mrs. Porter?" he asked.

"Yes." she simply replied.

"Is he home?"

"Did the Walker's press any charges?" she asked.

"It's not about that, Mrs. Porter, we just want to ask Mr. Porter a couple questions." Deputy Standall said.

Mrs. Porter gestured the deputy into the living room where the former school counselor sat on his recliner, reading a book. "Mr.Porter" the deputy said as he reached out his hand; "Deputy Standall." Kevin Porter replied as he stood up and shook the deputy's hand.

"Please take a seat, sir." Porter said. Both men sat across from each other with Deputy Standall leaning forward toward his person of interest. "Mister Porter where were you last Saturday night at 11pm?" he asked.

"I had to stay overnight at a adult counciling center that I'm interning for." Porter replied; "Why do you ask?"

"What did you do after that?" The deputy asked again.

Kevin Porter chuckled; "I went home." he simply replied.

"Mister Porter, Bryce Walker was shot last three times last Saturday." Deputy Standall explained.

As he heard the shocking news, Kevin Porter slumped back onto his chair as his began to fill with confusion. "Wait, you came here because you think I tried to kill Bryce Walker?"

"You got fired because of him and it seems like you had some vendetta against him." Standall replied.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mr. Porter said.

"Kevin." His wife said as she ran to him to calm him down.

"Mister Porter, I...I just came here to ask some questions." Deputy Standall.

Kevin Porter sat for a minute and calmed himself down as he said; "Me and Mister Walker did have a misunderstanding but I have no reason to kill him."

"But he did cost your job at Liberty High, didn't he?" Standall suggested.

"Yes, but-"

"Knowing that you've been fired for assaulting a student might put a stain on your record and possibly prevent you from working at another school." Deputy Standall interrupted.

"Are you interrorgating me?" Porter asked.

"Look, Mr. Porter, Im just trying to put the pieces together on what happened that night."

Mr. Porter paused then said; "You know what, I nothing else to say to you, I have to ask you to leave."

"Ok." Deputy Standall said as he sighed, The deputy got up and put his hat on as he made his way toward the door. He turned and said "If you find out anything, please call us." he said.

"Will do." Kevin said sarcasically as he shut the door.

Deputy Standall made his way toward the passenger seat of the squad car, as he shut the door, he turned to his partner next to him.

"Did you get anything?"

"No, but he did mention being at a adult counciling center the night Bryce was shot."

"Then we'll have to go and find out for ourselves then." Sheriff Rice replied as he drove off.

 ** _A/N: Currently on break so I have free time from school to post new chapters for this series so stay tuned._**


End file.
